The demon king, the angel queen, and the vampire king
by RoseanneAstridMikaelson
Summary: Kiryu Zero is not who everyone thought he was. He was a Demon that goes by the name Yami Zero. No thanks to having Kaname's blood in his system, and the fact that Kaname bit him, they became bonded but Zero was turned back into the Demon King. UP FOR ADOPTION!


Amethyst eyes were wide in shock as he to could hear the sound of his blood being taken greedily from his body. He had been bitten. Bitten by his worst enemy. He could hear his enemy taking greedily gulps."K-Kuran... st-stop..."The amethyst eyed teen pleaded desperately as he felt himself falling into unconsciousness.

Blood red eyes slowly turned back to garnet and the brunet looked confused, wondering what or who he just saw, as he pulled his fangs out gently and looked down at who he bit with narrowed eyes. A girl with amethyst eyes that turned silver in the moon light's, glowing like pure diamonds, hair as black as the night sky flying wildly in the wind, wings as white as pure white snow that glowed in the suns ray's and she was wearing an off shoulder royal blue dress that went down to her knees flashed through Kaname's mind.

A gasps caused the Pureblood to look up and he was met with Yuki, Yagari, Kaien and the Night Class staring at him in shock."Zero!"Yuki cried and dashed forward to Kaname who was holding Zero in his arms."Kaname-sempai, what happened? Did you-Of course he bit Zero. What did you expect, once a bloodsucker, always a bloodsucker!"Yagari snapped, cutting Yuki off who frowned at him.

But before she could say anything, a pained groan caused everyone to look down at Zero who started trashing in Kaname's grip but Kaname just held him tighter as to not let him go. Meanwhile, Zero's mind, blood, body and soul was in chaos. His blood and body felt like it was burning all over while his soul felt like it was being ripped apart and his mind felt as though it was being ripped in three. Zero sat within his mind, staring at two mirror image of himself but one mirror image of himself looked more darker and evil while the other looked like a regular Level E. For example, the evil Zero's scieras were not white but black while his eyes were blueish silver, his hands were claws, he had sharp fangs, a tail which had some hair tuft, and black wings. Realisation formed in Zero's eyes and a dark looked appeared in his eyes.

 _'_ ** _He bit me and now... I'll be what I once was but that bloody bastard just put himself in a three way blood fucking bond!_** _'Zero snarled and looked at his former self who looked back at him with a blank face._

 _"Kill that vile thing that's taken hold of my human body and we'll be one again, Rei."Zero ordered the Demon Zero._

A evil smirk appeared on his face and the next thing Zero knew, he was awake and screaming bloody murder on the grass. His shoulder blades were cracking and being remade as he needed his wings which were coming out of said shoulder blades.

" ** _FUCK! IT FUCK'IN HURTS!_** "Zero roared in agony as his eyes became silver." _ **IF THAT BITCH WASN'T ALREADY DEAD, I'D KILL HER MYSELF! HER AND HER FUCKING BROTHER OF A HUSBAND!**_ "

The group could only stare at Zero in shock and horror/mild curiosity wondering who he was talking about, minus Kaien and Yagari who knew who he was taking about. The slowly came to a stop and Zero felt numb as he stared up at the full moon, his hands slowly undug themselves from being in the dirt and he was breathing heavily.

"Zero?"Zero's silver eyes snapped to where the voice came from and a snarl formed on his lips as she came closer.

" ** _KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME, CROSS!_** "Zero roared angrily.

Kaien grabbed Yuki with lightning speed, pulling her to his side while Yuki looked at Zero with hurt and confused in her eyes and face but Zero just bared his fangs at her causing her to flinch. Meanwhile, the Night Class narrowed their eyes at Zero who slowly sat up and flexed his wings cautiously, making sure they hadn't broke apon breaking free from his back. Once that was done, Zero got to his feet, swaying a bit but managed to stay upright.

"Kiryu-kun..."The scieras suddenly turned black and he glared at Kaname.

"It's not Kiryu, you son of that damn bitch and bastard."Zero hissed out and Kaname's eyes narrowed while the Vampires hissed in anger at Zero's disrespect for the deceased Kuran's but Zero's eyes narrowed at them and everyone felt something dark roll off of him."It's Yami. Yami Zero. I have no ties to the Hunter Clan; Kiryu..."Zero's silver eyes suddenly turned to Yagari who bowed his head.

"Zero-sama, you have returned to your former body, welcome back, My lord."Everyone's eyes snapped to Yagari who looked up at Zero with a smirk on his face at Zero's scowl.

"Toga, my oldest friend, there is no need to call me Zero-sama... tell me, do you know where my sister is?"Everyone looked at Zero in confusion while Toga sighed.

"I'm afraid not, Zero. They must have done a similar spell on her just like they did on you. They turned her into a Human and have no memories of who she once was."Everyone flinched when several trees suddenly cracked.

"If those two weren't already dead, I'd have killed them my self. I hope they're rotting in hell."Zero snarled angrily.

"Zero-k..."Kaien trailed off under Zero's dark gaze."I mean, Yami-sama, why don't you explain to everyone else who is confused as to who you are."Zero's demon eyes flickered between the group, looking at their tense forms before he nodded.

"Fine."With that said, he turned and walked away, off towards the Headmaster's Office with Toga next to him while the others looked weary.

* * *

 **Headmaster's Office**

Once everyone was seated and was looking at Zero who stared back at them emotionlessly."As I've already told you, my name isn't Kiryu Zero but Yami Zero."Zero stressed the Yami part to get it across their minds."As for why I have wings and a tail, that is because I am a Demon, or to be more precise, I am the King of Demons and Toga is also a Demon."Everyone looked shock while Kaien.

"I thought you were a myth. A bedtime story."That made everyone look at Takuma who was as pale as a sheet of paper."... If you're the King of Demons, where's R-Ruri, the Queen of An-Angels, the only one who can k-keep your temper in check."Takuma shuttered out while everyone else looked shock.

Zero's eyes darkened, revealing more blue in his silver eyes."I have no clue where my sister is. No thanks to your kind, she, like I, has had her memories, and most likely, her original body, sealed away."

Takuma looked horrified and fearful."W-why? Who in their right mind would be stupid enough to do that?"Zero barked a cold and hallow laugh that made everyone shiver.

"Why the ones I trusted enough with mine and my precious sister's life and who's ancestor I had been friends with... if you know who I am then you know the ancestor of which Vampire Clan I speak of."Takuma's eyes landed on Kaname causing everyone to look at him then back at Zero who smirked widely.

"That's right. Kaname's parents, Kuran Juri and Kuran Haruka turned me into a Human, erased my memories of my sister, my life, my people, my kingdom, and left me with the Kiryu's, I was lucky that Touga was friends with the Kiryu's and I knew that he'd protect the Human Zero should I fall in any danger."

"You're lying! Why would Juri-sama and Haruka-sama do such a thing if you were their friends!?"Hanabusa yelled, standing up and glared down at Zero.

Zero growled lowly in his throat before he stood up and loomed over him, his eyes darkening in anger as his hand shot out with the speed of light, grabbing Hanabusa by the neck and lifted him off the ground and choking on air as Zero started to squeeze the life out of him.

"Zero, stop! You're killing him!"Yuki cried, standing up and grabbed his arm.

Zero's eyes became blood red."Wrong move."He said softly and suddenly, Yuki found herself also being choked by Zero.

"Z-Zero!"Yuki cried, eyes wide in shock. The Zero she knew would never hurt her.

"Yami-sama, stop! She doesn't know! They don't know anything, please release them!"Kaien cried, looking fearful for Yuki and Hanabusa while Toga held Kaname back.

"But that makes her just as guilty. Her innocence and naive self is a sin!"

"Then is Ruri's innocence a sin as well."Kaien questioned Zero.

He knew he was stepping on dangerous grounds for even daring to use Ruri against Zero and by the looks of it, Zero looked ready to drop both teens and murder him instead. Finally, Zero dropped both teens and bared his fangs at Kaien before he sat down and signaled Toga to let go of Kaname who made his way to Yuki's side.

"Don't you ever, and I mean ever, bring Ruri's innocence's into this! At least her innocence, by rights, in her nature as she is the Angel Queen. Ruri is a pure being, Yuki isn't. Her innocence caused me to be in pain twenty-four/seven because she needed me and I had no choice but to obey her. But now I don't."

"What do you mean you had to obey me?"Everyone looked at Yuki who looked at Zero with tears in her eyes."I never... your not my slave-No, I'm not."Zero stated darkly."I was your precious Kuran's slave. Everytime he forced me to take his vile blood, I had no choice but to obey him and listen to him as he told me to protect you, and since he couldn't have worded his orders correctly, I was forced to obey you... but now, he can no longer order me around since he broke the seal... I really want to actually thank you, Kuran..."He looked at Kaname as he said this and a look of pure and bitter hatred appeared in Zero's eyes."However, since you forced me to take your blood and you bit me, you put us in a Blood Bond meaning we are mated... ugh, I'd rather be mated to your ancestor... It's a pity and a disgrace that you share his name."Zero bit out and Kaname inwardly flinched.

It was silent for a full ten minutes before Kain spoke up."I don't get it, why would Kaname-sama's parents do this to you? You say they were your friends so why?"

Zero's eyes narrowed cautiously as he looked at the group."Like Purebloods who mate their siblings or cousins, Ruri and I were mated. We've walked this Earth for years, helping Humans in any way we could. We were even in the Hunter-Vampire War, helping the Hunters."Zero closed his eyes, remembering those wars."The Vampires didn't like fact that their kin, and yes, Demons helped create Purebloods and Nobles, were against them. In revenge, a Pureblood tried to kill Ruri, who was pregnant. We cannot die because we are immortal, however, our children can die because they have not grown to a mature age, which would be the Human age of six to seven years old. Since Ruri was pregnant, the Pureblood killed our unborn child."Zero's eyes opened, revealing his now amethyst eyes which were filled with sadness and anger.

"What does that have to do with what happened between you and the Kaname-sama's parents?"Ruka snapped, not seeing the point about listening to Zero's past.

Senri however did."You and Ruri-sama couldn't have children for a long time with all the wars going on, could you?"Zero just nodded."And when you finally could, Juri-sama and Haruka-sama came to you and Ruri for something. You said no, didn't you?"Everyone's eyes widened.

"Yes, I did say no and I told them that I had to take care of Ruri."

"You didn't tell them that Ruri-sama was pregnant?"Rima questioned the ancient being who scoffed.

"And risk her having a break down should any Vampires come after her if they overhear Juri blabbering to herself or Kaien, I don't think so."Kaname's insides were twisting in pain as he listened. His parents had done the deed and now, Zero could take his anger out on him and Yuki."I guess my plan didn't work since they obviously killed our unborn child when they did those spells."Zero's eyes turned back to silver and his scieras turned black again.

"What did they want from you?"Hanabusa finally asked, being cautious as to not upset the silverette again, from his spot on the floor.

Zero turned and looked at Kaname who stilled under those cold eyes as realisation formed in his own and he nodded in defeat.

"They wanted me to protect their daughter."Everyone looked ready to protest but they shut their mouths when they felt Zero's aura spike and become deadly."Yes, they have a daughter who was hidden away in isolation for her own safety. The day Juri and Haruka died was the same day she was able to leave her isolated room and home."

"Is she alive?"Yuki asked while the Vampires looked hopeful yet fearful, thinking that Zero might have killed said child.

"Of yes, Yuki. She's very alive...You know I've very surprised that none of you noticed."Zero stood up.

"Noticed what?"Ruka asked, eyes narrowed as Zero walked behind Kaname and Yuki, pulling his hands on their shoulders.

"Doesn't Yuki look just like Juri?"Everyone's but Kaname's, Toga's, and Kaien's eyes widened as they looked at Yuki who looked up at Zero in shock but Zero grabbed her chin and forced her cheek to connect with Kaname's."I mean look at her, chocolate brown locks, fair skin, and dark brown eyes with specks of red."Zero's eyes became blood red."If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's either the splitting imagine of Juri or... she is Juri."Yuki shivered at the dark tone in Zero's voice.

"I can't... there's no way!"Yuki wrenched herself out of Zero's grip and crawled away from Zero and Kaname, looking between them and noticed that Kaname stared at her in sadness while Zero had a look of obvious sick pleasure at seeing her in a confused and panicked state.

"Aw, poor little naive and innocent Yuki doesn't understand how she can be Human while her family is a bunch of bloodsuckers."Zero said in a sickly sweet voice that dripped with venom as his eyes returned to their amethyst orbs."The night Kaname rescued you was by all means, no accident or a trivial incident. It was suppose to happen. The same night Kaname found you was the same night your parents died... But if you don't believe me, why don't you just ask your precious big brother, Kaname."Yuki looked at Kaname who stared back at her.

"We were just trying to protect you and let you walk in the sun."Dead silence rang out through the room.

"We?"Yuki choked out and looked up at Kaien."Y-you knew? You lied to me, you both did! You could have told me! I would have kept it a secret!"Yuki got to her feet and stared at Kaien."Not only that but you knew who Zero was too, didn't you!? And you never told him either!"Yuki screamed.

"He didn't need to."That made everyone look back at Zero who just smirked."The night Shizuka bit me, my memories came flying back to me. Only my memories... Apparently, I needed Kaname bite me to turn me back into my original self or wait for you to turn back into a Pureblood and kill Rido. I never planned to be Blood Bonded to your brother..."A disgusted look flashed through Zero's eyes."Oh I would have told you the minute you stepped foot in the Academy, Toga, but since I knew I was being watched at all times, I had to keep up whole I'm Kiryu Zero, son of the famous Hunter Clan, Kiryu and depressed because I was bit by a Pureblood and my parents are dead, boohoo."Zero said dryly.

"That reminds me."Toga suddenly said and looked at Zero curiously."What happened to the original twin of Ichiru, Kiryu Rei?"

Zero blinked and his eyes hazed over for a second."He died. Turns out, Hunter Twins can either be born both weak or both strong. Not one stronger then the other. Rei was the much more weaker twin, he died at age four."Zero said impassively.

"You don't care?"

"Why should I, Yuki. They weren't my family and they only took me in because they also knew about you. All they saw in me was a replacement for their son Rei, a playmate for Ichiru, a Hunter Child for the HA, and your Protector for when I was suppose to go to Cross Academy with Ichiru but then Shizuka came along. Nothing really changed the plans set out except for this fucking Blood Bond!"Zero glared at Kaname."I know you saw a memory of Ruri and let me tell you something, I. Don't. Fucking. Share."Kaname raised his hands in a I surrender gesture but looked a bit angry.

"Trust me, if you hadn't decided to anger me-That's what I do, I piss Purebloods off so it's easier to kill them because they let their most negative emotions take hold of them and lose it. It makes it so much easier to kill you bloodsuckers. I just never expected you to attack me when all you wanted to do was make your precious Yuki smile and be happy, even if that meant keeping me alive."Zero spat."Good thing is, even if you did kill me, though I wouldn't have died even though I was Human ,I'd just go into a deep slumber and let my body regenerate. We don't die~"Zero said in a mocking sing a long voice.

* * *

 **OMG, I can't believe I just wrote that! I actually have no idea why I wrote this in the first place. But please tell me if I should continue this or not and what you think about Demon Zero, like or no? That'll also help me decide if I should continue this. Also, has anyone done a story on which Zero is a Demon? I've only found some about Kaname being the Demon while Zero's the angel, if anyone does know, please tell me! Thank you! :)**


End file.
